Let the Games Begin
by BellabZubinski
Summary: From district three is Thor Odinson the mighty. From district ten we are brought Loki Laufeyson the clever. On the day of the reaping each is chosen to represent their district in the 67th Hunger Games. Now that their fates are intertwined, where shall their paths lead them? Who will survive, who shall emerge victorious, while the other shall die.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Let the Games Begin  
**Author:** Bella B. Zubinski  
**Fandom: **Hunger games + Thor crossover

**Warnings: **AU, character death

**Rating:** T for gore, and violence  
**Pairing:** NA  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Hunger Games, Thor or the characters within them. I did not create them I am just a fan. Also I have no money so please don't sue.

**Summary: **From district three is Thor Odinson the mighty. From district ten we are brought Loki Laufeyson the clever. On the day of the reaping each is chosen to represent their district in the 67th Hunger Games. Now that their fates are intertwined, where shall their paths lead them? Who will survive, who shall emerge victorious, while the other shall die. No paring.

* * *

Prologue

_"You pick, Katniss" says Peeta holding out the box. _

_The tapes inside are all marked with the year of the Games and the name of the victor. I dig around and suddenly find one that is different from the rest and is one we have not watched. The year of the games is the 67__th__ but the handwritten name of the victor has been carelessly smudged and is there for illegible. _

_"We have not watched this one," I say holding it up for Peeta._

_ Peeta shakes his head, "No, by the time I found that one I had seen all the ones with the victors we will be facing, so I did not think it mattered much."_

_"Well since you have watched all the other tapes why don't we watch this one. Maybe we'll get something valuable from it." I don't know why but I felt very curious about this mysterious tape with no name. _

_"Might as well" he agrees. He puts in the tape and I curl up next to him with my milk, which is really delicious with the honey and spices, and lose myself in the 67__th__ Hunger Games._

* * *

**Note:** Yes, I know very short but I just felt it needed to be separate from the rest of the story. I promise future chapters will be longer! This bit was based on an excerpt from page 195 of Catching Fire. Hope you come back for more!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Let the Games Begin  
**Author:** Bella B. Zubinski  
**Fandom: **Hunger games + Thor crossover

**Warnings: **AU, character death

**Rating:** T for gore, and violence  
**Pairing:** NA  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Hunger Games, Thor or the characters within them. I did not create them I am just a fan. Also I have no money so please don't sue.

**Summary: **From district three is Thor Odinson the mighty. From district ten we are brought Loki Laufeyson the clever. On the day of the reaping each is chosen to represent their district in the 67th Hunger Games. Now that their fates are intertwined, where shall their paths lead them? Who will survive, who shall emerge victorious, while the other shall die. No paring.

* * *

Chapter 1: Pity

Anticipation coursed through his veins. His heart beating madly, feeling like a wild dog trying to break free of the confine that was his chest. He watched the richly clad woman swirling her hand tantalizingly through the fish bowl of names. "Come on, just hurry it up." he thought to himself, his impatience bubbling up. He stole a glance at his competition; the boys aged from twelve to eighteen around him, as they too surveyed their opposition, sharing in his eagerness. Silence draped over the crowd as the woman leisurely pulled her hand from the jar and read the single name on the thin strip of paper.

"Thor Odinson" she read loudly, her voice echoed, chanting his name in his ears. His name, **he had been picked.** These four words repeated, they were his very own mantra, in his mind, his eyes widening and brightening as warmth traveled though his body. The jealous boys around him glared him down but he did not flinch, he ignored their envy filled gazes, to look at other eyes that were finding him in the crowd. Slowly they fell upon him, eyes all the same, the man from the barbers, the lady from his school, the baker and his wife, they all reflected the same emotion, but it is one he does not quite understand. _Why were they not looking on him proudly? Why instead this emotion of… _he could not place it, it was one he had never seen before. Brushing it off he returned his gaze to the announcer, a large tooth filled smile spreading across his face, matching the one on her own. Gleefully, like a young boy on his way to the candy store, he strolled to the stage.

Hushed whispers followed him, from friends, family and even strangers, everyone knew Thor Odinson. People glanced at his father who, once a proud tall standing man, was hunched, looking on with grief stricken eyes, that aged him many years, as he held his wife who had all but collapsed as her only son's name had rung out over the gathered crowd.

Thor saw none of this; his mind was presently preoccupied by the multitude of fantasies playing out in his head. Him brandishing his weapon or hand high in the air as the final cannon sounded indicating his victory, or maybe he would be rising from a watery battle while storms struck lighting around him in victory. Although each fantasy had slightly different details, they all ended the same; him winning the Games. How it would look, majestic of course. How he would win, because he would win. He had been waiting for this day for so long, this would have been his last year to get this honor, finally he would be able to represent the strength of District Two to the world and prove to his father he was a worthy son.

Briefly, he glanced at his fellow tribute; she was a beautiful strong looking girl. Sif was her name, if his memory served him, he flashed her a dashing smile, she looked back her own magnificent and confident smile flashed back at him with a small nod. He reached his spot on the stage, retina burning lights pointed directly into his face blocking his view of the crowd. He would be the victor this year, nothing would stop him. He thought as he looked over the invisible crowd raising his arms, gaining him a loud applause and forced cheers of bravo, and then he looked directly into the cameras and smiled his most glorious smile.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed if you did let me know in the comments and if you did not let me know why! I appreciate any feedback of any kind! Also if I'm spelling any names wrong let me know, I do not have a beta.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Let the Games Begin  
**Author:** Bella B. Zubinski  
**Fandom: **Hunger games + Thor crossover

**Warnings: **AU, character death

**Rating:** T for gore, and violence  
**Pairing:** NA  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Hunger Games, Thor or the characters within them. I did not create them I am just a fan. Also I have no money so please don't sue.

**Summary: **From district three is Thor Odinson the mighty. From district ten we are brought Loki Laufeyson the clever. On the day of the reaping each is chosen to represent their district in the 67th Hunger Games. Now that their fates are intertwined, where shall their paths lead them? Who will survive, who shall emerge victorious, while the other shall die. No paring.

* * *

Chapter 2: Weak

He stood shocked, slack jawed with his eyes wide, unable to move. This must be some kind of trick. He replayed what had just happened, what she had said in her too high voice, now etched into his memory, as she had read out the thin piece of damning paper.

"Loki Laufeyson." No, her voice had rung out loud and clear. Not even a ghost of breath passed through his lips as he heard the wave of sighs spill from the mouths of those around him. Relief fell from the lips of families and friends as they reveled in the fact that it had not been a boy they knew. No one screamed of shed a tear for him of course. He had no surviving family and not a true friend to speak of. People turned looking for the one they vaguely knew as the name on the paper. Like hounds to the scent of a carcass, once they found his face they fixated on him. All he could do was stand and gaze back, finding individual faces, using them as ropes back to reality. Slowly he began registering… that old lady who sold goods at the market, his sixth grade teacher, the boy he had worked with in the barn. Though as he looked at them he noticed something, they all looked on him with the same eyes, the same eyes all filled with _pity_, and it irked him. He spat the word in his mind, _pity_. Their pity filled eyes insulted him, they practically screamed he would not win, they made him feel weak. Weakness was something associated with an infant, and he was no child. He had lived though much in his sixteen years and they had never, _not once_, looked on him before, not even with pity. Not when his mother had died, nor when he had fallen from his perch in the barn and broken his leg and had to limp all the way back to town from the fields for help. In the whole four miles, not one man, woman or child had stopped to offer him help.

"Loki Laufeyson," The too brightly clad lady repeated from the podium. She too was staring at him having followed the eyes of the crowd. She had plastered on her fakest smile while cooing "Come on up dear" he felt a hard push from behind him. Glancing back in annoyance, he saw a peacekeeper towering over him menacingly jerking his head forward. This must be a joke, he thought to himself knowing full well it was not, his name had been picked, and no one was laughing. He started forward at a slow pace. His mind racing as he searched the faces of those around him. Their eyes all but shouting pity. He glared back at them while in his mind screaming back calling them all fools. He would prove to them that he was not the pathetic boy they saw him for.

This was just a game and he was good at games, he would show them that. This year he would be the victor. His triumph would banish the thoughts of pity from the minds of the people in this lousy district. Since birth he had always been a clever boy, he could win at any game he played, maybe not always while playing by the rules but that was unimportant. He climbed the steps with increasing determination. He would gain their respect and awe, so much so that they would kneel in his presence. The stage greeted him, standing at his full height with his head held high, he strolled with confidence, glancing only briefly at his fellow tribute a small girl whose name he had already forgotten, to stand in his rightful spot beside the vomit inducing lady. He gazed down at the despicable crowd gathered for the reaping. Then he looked up directly into the cameras and smiled his most daring smile

* * *

**Note:** Sorry for the wait between updates, school started up and all my free time had disappeared. Thanks for taking the time to read my work, if you have an extra second tell me what you think! I'd love to hear it. J


End file.
